The Ravenclaw troublemakers
by Fred-and-George-fan
Summary: Charlotte and Jasmine are two Ravenclaws that live to make a certain Potions Masters life hell. What happens when they team up with the infamous Weasley Twins?
1. Lotte and Mini

_**A/N: **__I own nothing apart from Lotte and Mini. Seriously, if I own the twins or any of Harry Potter for that matter I would not be sitting her on the computer now, would I? _

The Ravenclaw trouble makers

**Chapter One. **

**Lotte and Mini**

Charlotte Randy Erikson was an unusual girl that was for sure. Strangers only needed to look at her to know she had a plea for individuality.

Her hair fell to just above her shoulders, and was a raven black with pink underneath and blue streaks in her fringe. She always wore outrageously bright nail varnish on the nails of her long finger. Her ears were pierced twice in each lobe and once at the top of her right ear and all (apart from the top, which always bore a blue stud) sported different earrings that amazingly always seemed to look right.

Her fat stomach was pierced also and usually carried a blue and pink butterfly belly bar. She was skinny but had a figure to be envied for, with no bumpy or saggy odd bits and every curve hung in the right place.

Her choice of cloths were often outrageously bright, although her favourite clothes were her short denim skirt which became longer because of a white lace that was sewn under the denim and fell to just above her knees. With it she liked to wear bright pink legwarmers with blue high heels and a blue top that showed of her midriff. She also had pink netted gloves that reached her elbow, which she would wear with this particular outfit. This is what she wore currently as she boarded the train for her school.

Yes, Charlotte was a very strange girl… and she was also a witch, about to start her sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Lotte' an excitable voice called as she climbed on the train, she smiled at the head of her best friend, whose body was no doubt hidden behind the door her head pocked out from.

Lotte made her way over to Jasmine Morgan who flashed her friend a sheepish look before letting her squeeze though the small gap in the carriage.

'Melin, Mini, what happened?' Lotte asked with a chuckle as her emerald green eyes took in the mess. Green glob, just a shade lighter than Lotte's eyes, covered the carriage and Mini's orange summer dress.

'Erm… good question.' Mini laughed sheepishly.

'No way! This is never the potion we nicked from Snape last year to plant in his office after the summer.'

Mini nodded.

'Blimey, what happened?' Lotte asked with a grin, as she pulled out her wand (seven inches with a phoenix feather and unicorn hair) and cleared up the green glob. After she had done so she sat down besides the window and looked at her friend expectantly.

'It… uh… exploded.' And with that the two girls started laughing uncontrollably.

'Haha…how…haha?' Lotte gasped as she took a deep breath, unsure of why Mini and herself found the exploding potion so funny.

'I opened the box, you know, just to check and' she shrugged 'bang, next thing I know I'm covered in the stuff. I guess it didn't agree with being kept in a box in a warm room all summer.' She gave a small chuckle and sat down opposite her best friend.

'Well, we'll just have to find something else to plant on Snape, although I must admit that that would have been classic, him opening the box and it exploding on him rather than you.'

'Yeah.' Mini sighed dreamily as she turned her blue eyes to watch the train start to pull away from the station. She watched as parents waved goodbye to their children before turning back to Lotte.

'So what's with the blond?' Lotte asked her friend as she examined her long curly blond hair.

'Dunno, I just felt that blond was more me, you know?' Lotte nodded, she did know. Mini was always drop dead gorgeous but somehow with the blond curls instead of the mousy ones she looked more glamorous.

'They suit you, Mini' Lotte smiled.

'Well I wish I had the courage to do what you do. I love your hair, its amazing… and the way you wear bright colours and get away with it, you always looks stunning.'

'Min, please don't go and do a little rant about not being pretty, because you are stunning, why do you think boys drop on you like flies?' Lotte assured her friend. She had to do this every year, just to give her best friend a confidence boost and then she would hear no more about the 'why are you so pretty while I look like I hit every branch on the ugly tree' rant.

Mini flashed her raven-haired friend a smile just as the carriage door opened.

''Scuse… do you mind? Everywhere else is full.' Both girls looked up to see two red headed twins who were of course the infamous Weasley twins and their best friend Lee Jordan.

'Not at all.' Lotte waved her hand to the free seats before flashing a grin at her best friend, whom she knew for a fact had a thing for Lee.

'Im Charlotte Erikson and this is Jasmine Morgan.' Lotte introduced 'But you can call us Lotte and Mini.'

'Course we know who you are.' The twins grinned 'you're the girls who live to make Snape's life hell.' Both girls shared knowing smiles; they had indeed spent every possible chance since their first year aiming to get Snape to quit. All they had achieved so far was nearly every night of their school life in detention.

'We try our hardest.' Mini grinned before turning to face the boys 'and you are the Weasley twins, masters of joking and pranks along side your best friend Lee Jordan.'

'We're impressed.' George joked. Somehow Lotte could just tell them apart.

'Your lucky you didn't turn up earlier, Min here had a little problem with our next prank.' Lotte smirked.

'Oh, do tell' Fred beamed.

They spent the rest of the journey laughing and telling jokes and past pranks. The girls even came up with some excellent new ideas for the two girls to try out of Snape, one involving turning his 'oh so very sexy' greasy mop of what they supposed he considered hair into a lovely, shiny pink mop that everyone apart from him could see.

When the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station it was Fred's idea that the five of them share a carriage.

'But they're only meant for four.' Lotte pointed out.

'Awe, common we can squeeze in' George begged, flashing the raven-haired girl the 'oh so adorable' puppy dog eyes.

'Yeah, you can always sit on my lap' Fred winked.

'In your dreams Weasley' she frowned as she climbed into the carriage and sat besides Mini. It was a tight squeeze (mainly for the guys seeing as the girls made them three sit together on the two man seat while they got the other side.)

Once they arrived in the great hall the girls bid goodbye to the boys and headed over to the Ravenclaw table where they sat down at the far end, not wanting to socialise with the rest of their house.

'Do you think Lee likes me?' Mini asked quietly as she leaned her head towards her friend, hoping that no one would over hear.

'Quite probable. I think all three of them had a hard job taking their eyes off of you.'

'It's a shame they're in their last year.' Mini frowned; choosing to ignore her friends comment because she knew it wasn't true. Fred had had a hard time keeping his eyes of Lotte, not her.

'Whose she?' Lotte asked with a look of disgust as she nodded over to the direction of the staff table where a plumb lady with brown hair sat wearing completely pink.

'Don't know but I don't like the look of her.'

'She seems like a right push over…' Lotte agreed.

Oh how wrong could those girls be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Reviews updates. _


	2. Snape

_**A/N: **__Thanks DMG5440 for the review! . _

_There won't normally be posts this close together but I feel like putting this up now. It may attract more readers!_

_I own nothing that you recognise. _

**The Ravenclaw trouble makers**

**Chapter Two.**

**Snape.**

'I hate her, she is a foul, evil, horrible dressing, full of it, little bi—' Lotte complained as they left their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson for the week.

'Whose that?' Fred asked jogging up to the younger students who he had just spotted.

'Umbridge' Lotte muttered sourly.

'Tell me about it.' Fred laughed 'let me guess, you two going to devote her as much attention as you do Snape?'

The two girls shared evil glances

'Don't be silly!' Mini giggled, Fred cast her a strange look before she continued 'Umbridge deserves so much mo-oore attention than Snape, wouldn't you agree?'

Fred laughed and nodded.

'Hey, do you two want to meet us later in the kitchens?' Fred asked as they stopped, ready to split up to go to their next lesson.

'Will Lee be there?' Lotte asked, sending Mini a little smirk. Fred looked slightly of put by this question, especially being asked by Lotte, although the raven-haired girl seemed not to notice.

'Sure, yeah.' He said finally.

'Good, what time?' Lotte asked, apparently oblivious to Fred's embarrassment/annoyance.

'Say, eight?' Fred asked. Both the sixth year girls nodded and waved goodbye to the elder boy before turning and hurrying to their potions class with their _favourite_ teacher.

'This is going to be fun.' Lotte smirked as she slid into her place at the front of the class, Mini sliding in next to her. Just a couple of moments later Snape glided into the room. His eyes fell into a cold stare as he realised he was stuck with Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's for two hours, and an even worse cold glare when he spotted his two least favourite students, possibly even beating Potter, sitting at the front of the class beaming at him.

'Today you will be brewing the drought of secrets. Instructions are on the bored-' he flicked his wand and they appeared '-you have the rest of the lesson. Begin.'

Lotte and Mini instantly started working on their perfect potion. However much they despised Snape, they were still good at the subject, not that their grades usually showed this.

'Now's our chance.' Lotte hissed to her blond friend as they spotted Snape leaning over some Hufflepuff's potion which instead of the cool silver it was supposed to be by now, resembled a cross between gone off milk and mud.

The girls shared mischievous looks and muttered their own made up spell under their breath, flicking their wands at the same time.

They glanced back over to the Hufflepuff's who instead of looking terrified as they had moments before now looked mildly amused.

'It was meant to be baby pink.' Mini frowned.

'But hot pink is so more his colour' Lotte said, attempting to keep a strait face. But the look of confusion on Snape's face at why the Hufflepuff's where now in fits of laughter was too much and both girls fell into stitches of laughter.

Other students had looked up to see what was going on and were letting out squeals of delight and laughter as they spotted Snape.

'What is the meaning of this?' Snape demanded as the whole class started laughing. His question only made people laugh more.

'S-s-sorry, haha, sir, s-s-someone haha mu-must have s-slipped a, haha, laughing potion or – or – hahahaha – something.' Lotte managed to gasp between her laughter.

Not being able to see what was causing so much amusement to the sixth year students Snape, very reluctantly, had to let them go without punishment. Although nobody got a pass in that class.

Dinner was just an excuse for more laughter as Snape walked into the hall. Even many of the teacher's sniggers, including Professor Dumbledore, whose usual twinkle in his eye fell on the two Ravenclaw's.

'He knows' Mini hissed

'How can he?'

'Dumbledore doesn't miss a trick.'

Before Lotte could reply three boys slid down besides them at the Ravenclaw table.

'Excellent job ladies' Lee grinned as the twins nodded in agreement, massive smirks on their faces.

'Thanks Lee' Lotte smiled. At her comment Fred lost his grin although only Mini seemed to notice.

The boys sat with their new friends until McGonagall ushered them over to the Gryffindor table, telling them that's where they should stay.

After they had finished eating, and way before anyone else had bothered to get up, Lotte and Mini stood up to leave the great hall. As they passed the staff table they said loudly

'Nice hair, Professor' and then left the hall giggling. If anything, the look on Snape's face just set everyone in the hall off again.

'You have to admit, they've got style' George laughed as Snape grabbed the nearest spoon and examined his hair before:

'Is somebody going to tell me what is so damn funny?' he snarled angrily.

At ten to eight both Ravenclaw's made their way to the kitchens, not having to sneak as they still had just over an hour until curfew. They reached the kitchen within five minutes and Mini reached up to tickle the pear, which giggled and opened to show the entrance to the kitchen. As soon as the girl entered a group of house elves ran up to them.

'What can we get you Misses?' A house elf that was un-mistakenly Dobby, seeing as he wore so many items of clothing, asked them.

'Chocolate pies, Dobby' Lotte requested realising just how hungry she was 'and lots of them.' The house elves bowed down and hurried to sort out the two girl's requests. Lotte and Mini sat down in the corner of the kitchen and awaited the arrival of the twins and Lee.

'That reminds me' Mini said suddenly, causing Lotte to look up, startled

'Yes?' Lotte asked

'Fred thinks you fancy Lee.' At this Lotte burst out laughing.

'Me? Fancy Lee?' Lotte gasped though her laughing 'Gosh that rhymed!' she giggled. It took a couple of minutes before she calmed down and could continue 'why?' she asked, tucking into one of the many chocolate pie's that the house elves had just brought over.

'I dunno, boys minds and such.' Mini shrugged, also helping herself to pie.

Another couple of minutes past and the girls realised the boys were late. At ten past eight they were about ready to give up hope and leave but the portrait swung open and they rushed in.

'Sorry we're late!' George gasped,

'We bumped into--' Fred started only to be cut in by his twin

'—Snape and he thought--'

'—that we were responsible for his hair' Fred finished. Lee was laughing his head of as he sat down and snatched a chocolate pie, ignoring the angry hiss from the raven-haired girl.

'Gosh… sorry' Mini muttered, a small grin playing on her lips.

'No problems, he couldn't prove it anyways.' George shrugged as he also went to take a pie but Lotte was prepared, grabbing it from his reach.

'Get your own pies' she grinned as she took a bite.

George pouted 'you let Lee have one.'

'I like Lee better' Lotte shrugged, casting George a cheeky grin. Again she didn't notice Fred's grin falter as she said it.

'So why did you want to meet us?' Mini asked

'Truth or dare' Fred said, his grin returning.

'Oh no' Lotte sighed, knowing that this would not be a good thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Review? _


	3. truth or dare

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for the reviews everybody, they are much appreciated. _

**The Ravenclaw trouble makers**

**Chapter Three.**

**Truth or Dare**

'_So why did you want to meet us?' Mini asked_

'_Truth or dare' Fred said, his grin returning._

'_Oh no' Lotte sighed, knowing that this would not be a good thing._

George grinned 'Oh yes.'

Letting out a sigh Lotte nodded 'Ok, go for it.'

The three boys shared triumphant looks whilst the girls shared slightly shared ones, anything the twins were planning couldn't be good.

'Lotte, truth or dare?' Fred started.

'Why me first?' Lotte demanded as she tucked a strand of black hair with a blue streak behind her ear and pursed her lips.

'Why not?' Fred shrugged, flashing her the puppy dog eyes that just like George's where impossible to resist.

'Truth'

'Now tell the truth here 'cus you don't want to go breaking either of our little hearts, but whose the better locking out of me and George' and he pointed to himself and mouthed 'me'

Lotte laughed 'is that the best you can come up with?' she asked before sighing and examining both twins. 'Hmm… well ignoring the fact that you're identical--' she started. 'I think it would have to be-' here she flashed Fred a sweet look '-George.' She finished with a smirk.

'Haha! Hard luck mate!' George laughed to his brother as he kissed Lotte on the cheek.

'Obviously in denial' Fred shrugged 'It's ok babes, I'm here for you when you cant resist my sexy body anymore.'

'Oh Fred, your clearly the better looking twin – even though you are identical – and I cannot resist you any longer and may just have to snog you hear and now' Lotte grinned sarcastically.

'No complaints here' Fred smirked.

Lotte rolled her eyes 'Fred, truth or dare?'

'Dare' Fred said certainly.

'Ok… I dare you to send Dumbledore an anonymous howler confiding to him about your confused sexuality!'

'My – excuse me?' He raised his eyebrows and everyone started laughing.

'And it has to arrive by owl post in the great hall for everyone to hear it' Lotte finished, her grin spreading.

Fred frowned but he was never one to back out of a dare and so agreed.

'Ok.' Mini clapped her hands together 'I'll go next, Lee truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Next quiddich match, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin you have to comment on how good looking everyone is… and I mean everyone… including Malfoy.'

'Oh, and doesn't his blond hair just compliment his unnaturally light skin tone… and look at those Weasley twins… don't get me started--' Lee joked.

'You better say some nice stuff about us, Lee' George mock warned. The girls giggled. Lee nodded and sent the twins a dreamy look before turning to face George directly

'George, truth or dare?'

'Dare' George smirked. Lee considered for a moment before saying

'Take Hermione out on a date next Hogsmeade trip.'

'WHAT!' George demanded, rather startled. The other four laughed at him as his ears grew slightly red.

'Ron would kill me' he mumbled

'That's entirely the point' Lee smirked. George seemed to get what his best friend was hinting and smirked back.

'Done.' He grinned 'looks like you're on your own next Saturday' he grinned apologetically to his twin who just shrugged.

'I'll find someone' his eyes lingered on Lotte for a moment who was playing with her chocolate pie.

'Mini, truth or dare?' George asked. Mini considered for a moment before choosing dare and then looking angry with herself, knowing she would regret it.

'I dare you to confess your undying love to Snape and send him a bunch or red roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates.'

Mini almost looked relived with her dare, as if she had expected something far worse… well maybe not worse… her eyes lingered on Lee for a second and she blushed, George seemed to notice and he grinned to himself.

'Well shall I tell Snape that I'm in love with him?' Mini asked with s sly smile.

'Breakfast, tomorrow… wait no! Fred has to do is letter in the morning… that evening at dinner in the great hall!'

'Sure' Mini smirked. The boys looked rather surprised at how she didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed with informing Snape, as well as the entire school, that she loved him. 'Ok, Lotte, truth or dare?'

'Dare' Lotte shrugged, waiting for her friend to think. She didn't have to wait long.

'Lotte, I dare you to…. Snog Fred!' she proclaimed dramatically. She shared a smirk with George and the looked at Lotte and Fred expectantly. Both the sixteen and seventeen had grown a slight red.

Feeling all her friends eyes on her, except for Fred who had become steadily interested in his hands which he held in his lap, Lotte felt herself go red as she stood up and walked over to the boy.

'_I don't know why I'm so embarrassed, it's not like I fancy him_' she thought to herself as she reached Fred and stood in front of him expectantly. He raised his head and his eyes locked on to hers, she used her hands with her bright red nails to sweep her hair from her eyes as she drew her face nearer to Fred's. Her eyes flickered shut as she felt her nose brush against Fred's.

'There you are!' A voice came. Surprised, Lotte pulled away quickly, her lips hadn't even brushed his yet she felt extremely embarrassed as she spotted the twins younger brother, Ron.

'Oh – sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?' He asked awkwardly as he spotted an embarrassed Lotte hurry away from his red-faced brother.

'Not at all' Lotte said, quite pleased with the interruption once she got over the embarrassment. Ron didn't seem too convinced but he didn't say anything more about the subject.

'So did you want something _Ronniekins_?' Fred demanded seemly annoyed at the interruption.

'Oh yeah… Hermione's on the warpath again, she wants a word with you two.'

'Ah, perfect prefect Hermione, of course.' George laughed. Lee coughed and George sighed 'I'll talk to her… I'm sure I'll be able to um… take her mind away from it.' Ron raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

'So are you coming back to the Common room? It's past curfew.'

'Suppose' Fred sighed, as he stood up, still slightly glaring at his younger brother.

'Fred' Lotte called, the tall red headed boy spun around fast. Lotte grinned at him cheekily 'tomorrow breakfast, don't forget!'

Fred's grin fell for a brief second as if he was been expecting to hear something else, but then he nodded and grinned cheekily at her, sending her a wink before leaving the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Ooh… _

_Review!_


	4. NOTE

**A/N:** If there are any survivors of this fic out there – which I doubt, considering I forgot all about this account and its fics, Just a note to say that I am going to edit, and continue this fic on my other account **xXxSour-LemonxXx**

I recently rediscovered my old account, and re-read this story and quite liked it – aside from the mistakes and some badly written parts. I think it has potential so, hopefully sooner rather than later, I should get it up on the **xXxSour-LemonxXx** account.

Look out for it =]

xJenny


End file.
